Two Weeks
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Mimi comes back to Japan for a visit... At a Digidestined reunion at Sora's place, she relises something. She only has two weeks. Michi! Don't like, don't read! Also hints of Sorato


A/N: This is Part 1 in a series of... well, I'm not sure how many there will be yet. Hopefully 2-5. Anyway, this series contains major Michi and some Sorato too. Be warned. Please R/R.  
  
  
Two Weeks   
  
  
  
Mimi walked down the street, and looked ahead of her. She could see Hightonview Terrace from where she was. Even though she knew none of her friends lived there anymore, she still wanted to see it. Later, she would go see Sora. Sora had already told her that she'd invited Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari over to her house, so that they could all see Mimi. Izzy was out of town for the day, so he couldn't make it, and she hadn't been able to get ahold of Joe. Yolei, Cody, and Davis didn't know Mimi was coming, but Mimi thought it was probably better. She wanted to spend her time with her old friends... The OLD DigiDestined.   
  
  
She remembered way back to when she was little, and she saw the Digimon fighting. They'd all been so little... the only ones she really knew were Tai, Kari, and Izzy, because they lived on her floor. She'd met Sora later, they became friends in school. They still kept in good touch, mainly through e-mails and letters because of the high cost of commuticating through telephone. She also remembered the days as a DigiDestined. Camping outside in the woods, and being afraid the first few times. After awhile she got used to it though, and had fun playing games like Truth or Dare in the dark. She also remembered when she'd dared Sora to kiss both Izzy and Matt on the cheek, and how much Sora blushed when she kissed Matt. Oh yeah, there were the Digimon, who asked Sora what exactly she was doing. Everybody laughed a little, and Sora must have forgot her embarassment because her face had turned from red to it's usual pinkish tan color.  
  
  
She missed living here in Tokyo, but it was nice in America too. She had some new friends, and none of them believed her when she said she was a DigiDestined and she'd gone to another world to fight evil monsters. None of them except Micheal. She redid her hair and dyed it pink, placing little yellow stars in it. She liked her old hair, yes, but she needed a change. She'd also been e-mailing Kari, and she had learned a couple of things she basically already knew: Sora had a thing for Matt, and Matt had a thing for her back. She thought it was hilarious because they were so afraid of each other they barely talked anymore (or so Kari said). Supposedly, Sora was so scared to call Matt and ask if he could come over when Mimi came, that she just called T.K. and asked him to ask his brother to go too. Being the nice kid that he is and knowing Sora was scared of talking to his brother, T.K. agreed.   
  
  
But what was worrying Mimi was the fact that Taichi Kamiya was going to be there. To the others, it was nothing. To her, it was facing her old (and still VERY well liked) crush. It was this fear inside her that made her feel bad for laughing about Sora and Matt. Mimi had been so lost in her own thoughts, she suddenly ran into somebody, and fell backwards onto her behind. "Oh... I'm so sorry... I didn't... MIMI!?" said a very confused voice. She could almost recognize it, yet she couldn't just place it... She looked up to see... "Joe!" Mimi squealed, and scrambled up to give him a hug (A/N: No, this is not Mimi/Joe romance! They're friends, and Mimi is American now. I'm not gonna worry about what Joe's gonna think, he's just gonna hug her back, okay? I happen to think that they'd be alright as boyfriend and girlfriend, yes, but in this fic they are very good friends, as are Tai and Sora.).  
  
  
"Wow, Mimi," Joe said, once her arms and his were back in their normal places, "It's been awhile... Why are you here?" Mimi smiled. "I'm just here for a visit. I'm going over to Sora's in about fifteen minutes. Like everybody's gonna be there," she said. Joe's face looked hurt. "How come I wasn't invited? Am I too un-cool for you now?" he asked, the second question in a teasing form. "Joe... of course not! Sora tried to call you, but she couldn't get ahold of you. Every time she called you were taking a different test and had your pager off, and for some reason it wouldn't let her leave a message. But I don't think she'll mind if you came anyways. After all, she was expecting both you and Izzy to come, but it turns out Izzy's not going to be in town. It kinda stinks, I wanted to see him too." Joe nodded. "Yeah, I'd see how you'd wanna see everybody. And I guess I could stop by for awhile. I don't have any tests today or tests tomorrow to study for, so I have extra time. It'll take a good ten minutes to get to Sora's house, why don't we start walking their now? I'll walk with you," he said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
When they reached Sora's house, Mimi was still very nervous. What if he noticed? She decided to shake that idea from her head. "Coming, Mimi?" Joe asked. He was already inside the aparment building, holding open the door. She forced a giggle. "Sorry, Joe. Must have been daydreaming," she said. "Okay. But we'd better get going, c'mon!"   
  
  
They got in the elevator, and Joe pressed a few buttons, and soon they were moving upward. He occasionally glanced Mimi's way, watching her every movement. He could tell from the way she was acting she was nervous about something. He was about to say something, but the elevator pinged, and the doors opened. They both stepped out and walked down the hall.  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Mimi knocked on the door. There was a lot of commotion coming from inside, and suddenly, when she knocked, it got silent. Suddenly the door opened, and Sora was standing there. She looked a lot different from the last time Mimi had seen her. She was a little bit taller, and her hair was longer. She had it back in a ponytail, then cliped up with a big hair clip. She'd gotten glasses, too. They were small and oval-like, like Joe's, but the frames were a buffed red. It looked good with her eyes and her hair color.   
  
  
"Mimi!" she exclaimed, "Welcome!" She glanced Joe's way. "Hey Joe! Didn't expect to see you here too, but I'm glad you could come. Come on in, both of you!" She motioned in, and after they walked through the doorway, she shut the door and slipped the lock back in place. Mimi looked around the room. On the couch, Kari and T.K. were having a thumb wrestling match. They stopped quickly when they noticed Mimi and Joe. Matt, who had been sitting on the chair reading the week's issue of TV Guide, got up to greet them. Tai, who had been somewhere down the hall, came back, saw her, and smiled. She went weak at the knees.  
  
  
"Hey everyone," she said weakly, but enthusiastically enough that nobody noticed. "Hey Mimi!" TK and Kari said at almost the same time. Kari looked at TK, who was blushing a little because everybody was now looking at them, and she giggled.   
  
  
***  
  
  
After all the hellos and how are yous, they all sat down in the living room. "So, how does it feel coming back to Japan?" Sora asked. Mimi sighed. "It's great. I never knew how much I missed it until I got back. It's too bad my mom wants me back home in two weeks. I would've been able to stay longer, but Independance Day is coming up and my mom wants me to be there for that. I don't see what's so great about it... We never celebrated it before we moved there. It's still practically new to us," she said. She looked slightly irritated for a minute, but then she smiled. "Anyway, It's really nice to be back!" Then she paused, and a thought struck her mind. She had two weeks. Two weeks to get Tai.  



End file.
